


Where We Go We're Never Far

by Foophile



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jenny Mills/Nick Hawley - implied relationship, Jenny is the best sister/superhero, Pre-Relationship Abbie Mills/Ichabod Crane, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie texts Crane. Jenny helps. Title from Emily King's "Distance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Go We're Never Far

Abbie had no idea if he would even respond but after 24 hours of no word from Ichabod, she took a chance. Decision made, she then just held her phone in her hands, wondering what to ask.

"Why don't you just go over there?" Jenny asked from the kitchen table.

Various wicked looking knives were neatly aligned in front of her as she meticulously cleaned each one. Abbie would've asked what battle Jenny was preparing for but seeing as she was one who'd imparted her with Grace Dixon's warning there was no need. Abbie's back was one giant bruise from the battle they'd just won.

Jenny was right to ready herself. No one felt like celebrating and the victory was definitely hollow. At least, in light of everything Ichabod had lost.

Which was why Abbie wasn't driving over to Corbin's cabin.

"I said I would give him some space," Abbie replied. She watched the minute tick over on her still blank message and sighed. "He's mourning."

The back of Jenny's head tipped and Abbie didn't even need to see her face to know her sister was frowning like she smelled something rotten.

"All the more reason, Abbie." Jenny put down a knife and turned to look over her shoulder. "Text him that you're coming over and then go."

Abbie bit her lips, shaking her head slightly. She might not know exactly what Ichabod was going through but she remembered what it was like being inundated with well-wishers and worrywarts when Corbin was murdered. Overwhelmed and despondent, she'd nearly lashed out at her fellow officers. Only the immediacy of solving Corbin's murder kept her from cracking. That and Crane stumbling into her world.

No, she wouldn't go over. Not until she was clear that it was what he wanted. But at least she finally knew what she could text.

_Crane, I'm here if you need anything._

Abbie let out a breath as she checked over the short message and hit send. It was simple and exactly what she'd wanted to hear the day after Corbin died. No demands. No intrusions.

Then she sat back on the couch, pretended to watch TV, and waited for a reply.

Jenny had finished all of her knives and had started reloading the dishwasher by the time Abbie's phone quietly chimed once and then again in quick succession.

_Leave tenant,_

Abbie frowned and chuckled. The war of Crane versus auto-correct had continued.

 _Lieutenant, thank you for your missive and_  
_concern. I will be certain to notify you if I_  
_am in need of any provisions._

"That's not what I meant," Abbie muttered, frustrated with Crane and texting's inability to convey emotion.

"Just go over there," Jenny droned from over the faucet.

Abbie had no idea how her sister had heard her grumblings over the water, TV, and loud churning of the dishwasher but it further reinforced Abbie's idea that she was some sort of superhuman. But that was a discussion for another day. She rolled her eyes and sent another text.

_Crane, I'm coming over._

Abbie didn't even have a chance to look away before she received a reply.

_I am not currently at the cabin._

Abbie sat up. Her gut clenched in panic.

_Where are you?_

_Elsewhere._

"What the?" Abbie had never received such a cryptic (and speedy) reply from Crane before. It immediately alarmed her even more.

_Elsewhere where?_

_I assure you I am not in danger._

And that reply only made her think Crane was in danger.

At this point Jenny had come over to the couch, watching Abbie's furious frowns as her phone chimed again.

_I am very much alone._

Jenny huffed. "Emo much?"

Abbie gave her a look, even though she silently agreed. Her stomach settled though. Crane wouldn't be so dramatic if he truly thought he was in danger. She sighed and typed quickly.

_But you don't have to be, Crane. Where are you?_

_Maybe I would like to be left alone,_  
_Lieutenant_

"Maybe," said Jenny over her shoulder. "That's practically a cry for help."

Abbie scratched her head. Crane was being evasive and cryptic. "This is why I didn't want to do this," she said to herself.

Jenny jostled her shoulder. "Oh please, you've been wanting to text Crane since we left him yesterday morning. I'm surprised you managed to function today."

"I'm just worried," Abbie snapped. "He's mourning." She said again.

"Yeah, and probably wandering around Sleepy Hollow looking like a defeated Death Eater." Jenny threw her head back on the couch, getting comfortable and shoving at Abbie with her knees.

Abbie smirked at the image but narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Is there some reason you're so eager to kick me out of my own house?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. Abbie was certain that Jenny would one day go blind from doing that so much.

"Oh yeah, I'm just waiting for you to leave so that I can let Hawley in from the backyard and we can have dirty, nasty sex on every surface of your house," she said deadpan. "It has nothing to do with you being a freaking storm cloud, ruining what good vibes I get from being in a safe secure home without bars on the windows and with the only family I have left in the world."

Abbie blinked and smiled. She hugged Jenny tight, ignoring when her sister muttered "I didn't say that to get a hug but ok," into her shoulder.

"Firstly," Abbie said pulling away. "You and Hawley. You wish."

Jenny blew out a breath that fluttered the hair in face. "Oh girl, you know I wish."

Abbie giggled, so thankful for Jenny that she almost didn't want to leave to track down Crane. Almost.

"Secondly," she continued, "I'm sorry."

Jenny shrugged. "For caring? Please. Go find your boy. When he's happy, you're happy."

Abbie didn't even bother to argue. She sent another text.

_Crane, I'm coming. Please tell me where you are._

She got up and grabbed her keys and jacket as she awaited his reply. It took a minute, he obviously thought about it, but Abbie wasn't disappointed.

_The Park. On the Base Ball Seats._

Abbie snorted. The bleachers. She would have to tell him what they were called. After they talked. She went to the front door.

"I love you," she said to Jenny, who was going through the DVR queue.

"I know you do. Bring back Chinese. And Crane. I'mma finish my Vikings marathon."

Jenny pulled out her own phone and Abbie smirked. "Tell Irving I said hi."

"I already have!" Jenny shouted as Abbie closed the door.

 

 

END


End file.
